A preliminarily mixing burner, of a fan-suction mixing system, in which combustion air and fuel gas are mixed upstream from a blower for feeding combustion air into a combustion device is known as a fuel supply device used in a combustion device such as a steam boiler for heating water to generate steam by mixing fuel gas with combustion air and combusting the fuel gas (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).